


[Podfic] Moments, Forever

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash February, Long-Term Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: songofsunset's story read aloud: "The first time Amilyn Holdo meets Princess Leia, Amilyn is starstruck, just a little."





	[Podfic] Moments, Forever

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarWars/Moments,%20Forever.mp3) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 6:27 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
